Inside Star Trek
(LP release) (CD release) | Length = 54 Minutes (LP release) 64 minutes (1999 CD release) | Reference = PC 34279 (LP release) C2K 66134 (1999 CD release) }} ::This article is about the recording ''Inside Star Trek. For other uses of the phrase "Inside Star Trek", see Inside Star Trek (disambiguation).'' Summary In July of 1976, Gene Roddenberry and several guests, including William Shatner, DeForest Kelley, Mark Lenard (as Sarek) and Ray Bradbury, recorded Inside Star Trek at United Western Studios in Los Angeles. Roddenberry interviewed Isaac Asimov for the album in New York earlier the same year. Unfortunately, Ray Bradbury's contribution did not make the final album because of some contractual difficulties. Inside Star Trek is a comprehensive, and occasionally whimsical, look at the development of a television phenomenon. It is also the story of Gene Roddenberry himself, his dreams and his difficulties. In addition to interviews with William Shatner, DeForest Kelley and Isaac Asimov, and insights into the character of Spock as told by Mark Lenard in the role of Sarek, the album also includes segments recorded live in front of a studio audience. These live segments include anecdotal stories of the making of Star Trek and his made-for-TV movie , as well as commentaries on show business in general. In , Columbia re-released Inside Star Trek as a part of the two-CD Star Trek: The Motion Picture 20th Anniversary Collector's Edition. More than simply a re-issue, this version included five never-before-released tracks, including additional live segments from 1976 featuring anecdotal stories regarding Roddenberry's short-lived television series and Gene's insights on technological achievements, as well as new framing tracks by Nichelle Nichols, recorded in 1998. Nichols also spliced in a minute long editorial into the track "William Shatner meets Captain Kirk". In a peculiar typographical error, the track "The Enterprise Runs Aground" was erroneously re-named "The Enterprise Runs Around" on this release. This error appears both on the back card and the liner notes. Background information Track Listing (1976 Release): #"Star Trek Theme" Alexander Courage (1:31) #"Inside Star Trek" Gene Roddenberry (1:04) #"William Shatner meets Captain Kirk" William Shatner & Gene Roddenberry (8:08) #"Introduction To Live Show" Gene Roddenberry (0:25) #"Origin Of Spock" Gene Roddenberry (1:44) #"Sarek's Son Spock" Mark Lenard & Gene Roddenberry (7:20) #"Questor Affair" Gene Roddenberry (3:49) #"McCoy's Rx For Life" DeForest Kelley & Gene Roddenberry (6:14) #"Star Trek Philosophy" Gene Roddenberry (4:39) #"Asimov's World Of Science Fiction" Isaac Asimov & Gene Roddenberry (6:27) #"The Enterprise Runs Aground" Gene Roddenberry (1:49) #"Letter From A Network Censor" Gene Roddenberry (5:03) #"Star Trek Dream (Ballad I & Ballad II)" Gene Roddenberry (5:47) Track Listing (1999 Release): #"Star Trek Theme" Alexander Courage (1:31) #"Introduction" Nichelle Nichols (1:12) #"Inside Star Trek" Gene Roddenberry (1:04) #"William Shatner meets Captain Kirk" William Shatner & Gene Roddenberry (9:11) #"Introduction To Live Show" Gene Roddenberry (0:25) #"About Science Fiction" Gene Roddenberry (0:40) #"Origin Of Spock" Gene Roddenberry (1:44) #"Sarek's Son Spock" Mark Lenard & Gene Roddenberry (7:20) #"Questor Affair" Gene Roddenberry (3:49) #"Genesis II Pilot" Gene Roddenberry (2:33) #"Cyborg Tools And E.T. Life Forms" Gene Roddenberry (4:05) #"McCoy's Rx For Life" DeForest Kelley & Gene Roddenberry (6:14) #"Star Trek Philosophy" Gene Roddenberry (4:39) #"Asimov's World Of Science Fiction" Isaac Asimov & Gene Roddenberry (6:27) #"The Enterprise Runs Around" Gene Roddenberry (1:49) #"Letter From A Network Censor" Gene Roddenberry (5:03) #"Star Trek Dream (Ballad I & Ballad II)" Gene Roddenberry (5:47) #"Sign Off" Nichelle Nichols (0:45) Memorable Quotes "They said to us at that time; 'We would like you to take out the female because we don't believe her in command of anything', and to show the intelligence behind that remark, they said; 'And while you're at it, get rid of the guy with the ears'." : - Gene Roddenberry "I think one fan comment we got quite often during the third year was; 'How come Captain Kirk gets a new girl every week?'" "Well, he uses up the old one!" : - Gene Roddenberry and William Shatner "I lost the argument. Questor did not get the girl. But I remember driving home that night, I was kind of happy. I was saying 'You know, in your whole writing career how many times will you get an opportunity to create a whole new area of intolerance?'" : - Gene Roddenberry "Maybe kids are smarter than us. They think dreams do come true. See, if we can imagine better ways, a happier life, a better world, then somehow if you can believe it will happen, it will happen." : - DeForest Kelley "There are other science-fiction shows, no names please, in which it is quite clear that the writers and the producer know nothing about science, and don't care, and that shows too. And it is impossible to be a self-respecting viewer and accept it." : - Issac Asimov "If I had been the things that I dreamed of being; agile, athletic, admired and popular, I know now that I never would have ended up with as happy a life." : - Gene Roddenberry "You cannot write in science fiction (...) without realizing that sexual equality is as basic as any other kind of equality. This does not mean that in future pictures I will ever stop using women as sex objects, as I will not, but to be fair we have always used and will be continuing to use males as sex objects, too. As a matter of fact, when I was younger and much more agile I've been used as a sex object myself; I think it's great fun." : - Gene Roddenberry Category:Audio Category:Collectibles